Sweet, sweet Levi
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin estaba perdidamente enamorado de Levi, un vendedor de algodones de azúcar que se había instalado frente al edificio en el que trabajaba. Y ese, era el día en el que iba a declararle su amor. Este es un escrito corto para el reto "Susurros" por la página Attack on fanfics.


**Muchas gracias por pasar a leer. Este es un escrito corto para el reto "Susurros" por la página Attack on fanfics.**

 **Advertencia: Si les digo la advertencia les hago spoiler así que si lo leen será bajo su propio riesgo (?) Pero les pido que por favor lo lean hasta el** **final :)**

* * *

 **Sweet, sweet Levi**

Ese, definitivamente iba a ser el gran día. Había pasado mucho tiempo preparándose mentalmente para declararse, había imaginado la situación una y mil veces, de todas las formas distintas. Con suma cautela había escogido las palabras correctas una a una y su discurso estaba perfectamente memorizado. Lo podía recitar cuantas veces quisiera sin equivocarse.

Ese día, no fue capaz de concentrarse en la oficina, situación que era bastante problemática, ya que un contador no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores. Un cero de más en una cuenta sería un desastre que podría hacer a la compañía para la que trabajaba, perder muchísimo dinero. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; sus manos temblaban, tuvo que aflojar el nudo de su corbata y su pañuelo viajaba en múltiples ocasiones desde su bolsillo hasta su frente, con el fin de limpiar el sudor que bajaba por su rostro.

Miraba el reloj a cada instante, con la esperanza de que finalmente llegara la tan ansiada hora de salida. Pero el tiempo avanzaba tan lentamente que parecía haberse detenido: nueve de la mañana y a las dos horas apenas eran las nueve y cinco. ¿Estaría dañado su reloj? Con decepción comprobó que no era así, al confirmar la hora en el reloj de la pared y el de su laptop.

Se sentía especialmente irritable ese día, le molestaban de sobremanera las personas que se acercaban a consultarle algo o incluso su jefe cuando le asignaba alguna tarea. Si bien recibía a todos con su característica sonrisa y cordialidad, esta vez eran solo una fachada para evitarse problemas, aunque en el fondo deseaba asesinar a cada persona que le molestaba. Esa conducta no era usual en él, de hecho, era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero simplemente estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso, como para poder comportarse con normalidad.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si después de varios meses de estar enamorado, finalmente había decidido declarar su amor a la persona que le robaba el sueño por las noches y la concentración durante el día. El afortunado objetivo se llamaba Levi. Lo único que Erwin sabía de él era que tenía un puesto en donde vendía algodón de azúcar y otras golosinas, a las afueras del edificio donde trabajaba, y uno que otro dato que había logrado sacarle en alguna rápida conversación mientras le compraba alguno de sus productos.

Erwin trabajaba como contador en jefe en una prestigiosa empresa de tecnología. Su vida era muy estable y tranquila, hasta que uno de tantos días, un hombre de muy baja estatura, pero un rostro muy atractivo, había decidido instalar su carrito en la acera frente a su oficina. Desde el primer día en que el peculiar hombrecillo llegó, Erwin quedó prendado de él. No tenía muy clara la razón, era cierto que el vendedor era bastante apuesto, pero el rubio había tenido como pareja a hombres mucho más guapos y altos que él.

Inexplicablemente, se vio poderosamente atraído por aquella oscura cabellera brillante y sedosa, la blanca y tersa piel, los enigmáticos ojos color plata y su adorable estatura. El ver a semejante ser rodeado de "nubes dulces de colores" simplemente le hizo pensar que se trataba de un ángel que había bajado del cielo a robarse su corazón.

Desde entonces, Erwin comenzó a pasar por el puesto todos los días al salir del trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue averiguar el nombre del joven: Levi Ackerman. Cada día, intentaba averiguar algo más sobre él, y aunque el vendedor de golosinas no era muy comunicativo, extrañamente nunca se rehusó a contestar ninguna de las preguntas de Erwin, simplemente era muy breve y cortante. Así fue como se enteró de que era soltero y además vivía solo, estaba en sus treintas al igual que él y sus pasatiempos incluían limpiar su casa, hacer ejercicio, entrenar defensa personal y salir a dar caminatas en solitario.

Y a pesar de que ya se tenían algo de confianza, al rubio no podía dejar de molestarle el haberse dado cuenta de que a él nunca le había sonreído. Erwin quien se sentaba en una banca del otro lado de la acera para observar a Levi por más de una hora todos los días, fue testigo de cómo el hombrecillo le sonreía amablemente a algunos de sus clientes. Le era curioso que no lo hiciera con él, ni con muchos otros, pero de vez en cuando, se acercaba alguna persona que hacía que el vendedor cambiara su agria expresión, por una que realmente era digna de un querubín.

Como si fuese una persona totalmente distinta. Cuando el contador notó ese detalle, se preguntó cuál sería el motivo en el cambio de Levi solo para algunas personas, pero no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna similitud entre ellas. A veces era alguna anciana, o un hombre de robusta complexión, en ocasiones una señorita de generosos atributos, o un joven desgarbado con rastros de pubertad en todo su rostro. No había ningún parecido entre aquellas personas a las que Levi "generosamente", decidía regalarles su bellísima sonrisa y era algo que desconcertaba a Erwin.

A los pocos meses de cumplir fielmente la rutina de salir de su trabajo, comprar alguna golosina con la esperanza de averiguar algo nuevo sobre Levi y sentarse en la banca para observarlo por un rato mientras comía sus dulces, Erwin tuvo que comenzar a ir al gimnasio, ya que había notado que luego de comer tanto azúcar había aumentado un par de kilos y no podía permitirse perder su complexión atlética, debía ser lo más atractivo posible para poder llamar la atención del vendedor. Su doctor también le indicó que debía detener la ingesta de azúcar ya que comenzaba a hacerle daño a su cuerpo, situación que Erwin odió, ya que tuvo que reducir sus visitas al puesto de Levi a tan solo una o dos por semana.

Viendo que no había podido hacer mucho progreso, Erwin comenzó a preocuparse. Ya había pasado al menos medio año desde que Levi había aparecido allí y el rubio estaba totalmente convencido de que, a pesar de que no lo conocía demasiado, se había enamorado locamente de él. Se debatía entre invitarlo a cenar o tal vez a su departamento o al cine. Pero siempre le detenía la idea de que era mucho atrevimiento de su parte, puesto que no se podían considerar ni siquiera amigos.

Por unos días, Erwin intentó ser racional y deshacerse de la idea de cortejar al vendedor de algodones de azúcar. Evitaba voltear a ver hacia su carrito al salir de la oficina, y por un par de semanas resistió el impulso de ir a comprarle algo o sentarse en la banca simplemente a observarlo trabajar. Pero no podía olvidarse de él, su razón le decía que era un amor imposible, pero su corazón hacía caso omiso y no le escuchaba.

El día en que Levi decidió agregar un nuevo producto para la venta, el pobre contador no pudo soportarlo más. Resultó que al pequeño hombre se le ocurrió la genial idea de no solo vender dulces y algodones de azúcar, sino que comenzó a ofrecer bonitos frascos con agua de jabón para que los niños pudiesen hacer burbujas, era una gran idea ya que por la naturaleza de su puesto atraía a muchos infantes y ese producto le haría obtener más ganancias.

Por supuesto que debía constantemente dar demostraciones y el corazón de Erwin casi se detiene al observar por primera vez, cómo Levi inflaba graciosamente sus mejillas y soplaba arrojando al aire decenas de burbujas de jabón que se esparcían a su alrededor. Si antes había pensado que Levi era un ángel, ahora estaba seguro de que era un Dios. Verlo rodeado de burbujas, algodones de distintos colores y dulces, había sido demasiado para él. Su pecho ardía, con un abrasador pero reconfortante calor y fue así como tomó la decisión de jugarse el todo por el todo: se declararía a Levi y obtendría su amor costara lo que costara. Erwin estaba completamente convencido de que debía escuchar a su corazón y no a su cerebro para poder obtener la felicidad al lado de aquel espectacular hombre.

Finalmente, el interminable día había acabado. Erwin se dirigió al baño para peinarse, perfumarse y arreglar su traje muy bien. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que vio reflejado en el espejo, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más allí y comenzó a recitar su bien memorizado discurso una vez más. La duda le invadió por un momento. ¿Estaría bien declararse a pesar de que no se conocían? ¿No sería mejor solo invitarle a salir primero? ¿Qué tal si le invitaba a salir y se negaba? Si se declaraba y le rechazaba, al menos podría sacar eso de su pecho. Pero, ¿podría resistir un rechazo? Al nivel de enamoramiento en el que se encontraba, probablemente sería algo muy duro. Pero no se rendiría, se mantendría firme en que debía seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Erwin respiró profundo, inspeccionó por última vez su apariencia y salió con paso firme y fuerte convicción de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al salir del edificio, pudo divisar a Levi quien se encontraba atendiendo a unos cuantos clientes. Por suerte eran unos pocos y parecía que estaban a punto de irse. El contador se acercó valientemente, aunque su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

— Buenas tardes Levi. — Le saludó mostrándole la más radiante de sus sonrisas y tratando de disimular sus nervios lo mejor que podía.

— Erwin… — Replicó el vendedor con estoico semblante ante aquel saludo. — ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy? — Agregó.

— A decir verdad… — Erwin tragó grueso y comenzó a rascar su nuca con incomodidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo en ese momento o se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. —…hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Entiendo. — El rostro del hombre de menor estatura no cambió de expresión, sin embargo, sus ojos se movieron observando con escrutinio al rubio. —Pero me temo que debo atender a mis clientes en este momento. — Levi señaló la pequeña fila de personas que se había formado detrás de Erwin, quien no se había percatado de aquello.

— ¿Si espero a que termines tu turno, podríamos conversar? — Insistió con determinación el rubio, quien no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero aun así temía que la respuesta fuese negativa.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó secamente el vendedor, indicándole con una seña que se apartara para darle lugar a los verdaderos clientes.

Erwin un poco derrotado, se alejó del puesto. Cabizbajo cruzó la calle, para ocupar su lugar en la banca de siempre y dedicarse a observar ansioso al objeto de su adoración, atendiendo uno tras otro a aquellos odiosos clientes que no dejaban de llegar. Nuevamente el tiempo transcurría con lentitud, Erwin se dirigió a un local cercano para tomar un café y distraerse leyendo el periódico para hacer tiempo. Por un momento se sintió bastante tonto, estuvo tentado a cambiar su decisión inclusive, pero el ver nuevamente a aquel atractivo hombre y la intrigante sonrisa que solo les dedicaba a algunos, le ayudaba a resistir. ¡Definitivamente tenía que ganarse una de aquellas sonrisas!

Finalmente cayó la noche y Erwin observó cómo Levi comenzaba a guardar sus cosas y cerraba su puesto. Los nervios le atacaron de nuevo, pero ya había esperado demasiado. Se acercó una vez más, mostrando una alegre sonrisa y la mejor actitud que podía mostrar a pesar de su evidente cansancio.

— ¿Estás listo? — Se animó a preguntar.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — Interrogó el más bajo sin molestarse en voltear a ver a su interlocutor y por el contrario, prestándole la más mínima atención mientras continuaba guardando, acomodando y limpiando sus cosas.

— ¿Te parece si lo discutimos durante la cena? ¡Yo invito!

—De acuerdo, pero… — otra vez esa mirada analizándole, Erwin no se explicaba qué era lo que Levi tanto le veía. — …vamos a mi casa, prepararé la cena para ambos. — Ofreció a lo que el rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¡Me halagas! Claro que acepto con gusto. — Declaró Erwin sumamente entusiasmado y con su corazón rebosando de dicha ante la inesperada invitación.

Resultó ser que el departamento de Levi se encontraba algo lejos de allí, pero tuvieron que ir a pie porque el vendedor debía cargar su carrito de productos. A Erwin le pareció impresionante que el hombre se tomara la molestia todos los días de recorrer esa distancia, ida y vuelta, empujando aquel carro. Le pareció muy admirable y mucho más, al darse cuenta de que Levi vivía en un vecindario más bien de clase pobre, en un edificio viejo y maltrecho.

El vendedor dejó su carrito guardado en una pequeña bodega que estaba en el callejón al lado del edificio departamental, y luego le indicó a Erwin que debían subir hasta el quinto piso de aquel sucio edificio que parecía estar a punto de caerse, por las escaleras ya que los ascensores tenían muchos años de estar fuera de funcionamiento. Al llegar al departamento de Levi, Erwin se sentía realmente cansado, pero un nuevo sentimiento de admiración hacia él había nacido y crecido en ese trayecto.

Para su sorpresa, y en impresionante contraste con el resto del edificio, el departamento de Levi estaba imposiblemente limpio. Todo se encontraba perfectamente acomodado y el lugar emitía un agradable olor a pino y lavanda. El rubio observó con detenimiento y no pudo encontrar un solo objeto fuera de lugar, ni una sola partícula de polvo o suciedad. El departamento era bastante pequeño, la sala fungía además como cocina y comedor. Y se veían dos puertas que asumía debían ser el baño y la habitación de Levi.

— Solo tengo un sofá, puedes sentarte allí mientras preparo la cena. ¿Te gusta el estofado de carne?

— ¡Claro me encanta! — Declaró con entusiasmo ante la idea de saber que la persona que amaba iba a cocinarle una exquisita cena.

Levi no dijo nada más, tampoco mostró expresión alguna en su casi estático rostro. Se limitó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador, comenzando a lavar, pelar, picar y guisar; con una impresionante habilidad que Erwin pudo apreciar instantáneamente. Otra razón para amar a Levi, fue lo que pensó.

Al poco tiempo, el departamento comenzó a inundarse de un delicioso aroma que le abrió el apetito, el estómago de Erwin rugía suplicando por probar un poco de aquel guiso de exquisito olor. Haciéndole olvidar por completo sus nervios, o el hecho de que Levi no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra en todo el rato. Hasta que por fin, el hombre de menor estatura, sirvió dos tazones de aquel caldo y los colocó sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

— Como ves, el departamento es pequeño y no tengo espacio para colocar una mesa, espero que no te moleste comer aquí. Está bastante caliente, así que ten cuidado.

— No es molestia. Muchas gracias por la invitación Levi, la comida se ve y huele exquisita.

— Espero que sea de tu agrado.

El par de hombres comenzaron a comer en silencio. Erwin sopló la comida en su cuchara antes de llevarse el primer bocado y cuando lo probó no pudo evitar externar su opinión. Diciéndole a Levi lo impresionantes que resultaron ser sus habilidades culinarias y el extraordinario sabor y textura de su estofado. Levi asintió, esbozando media sonrisa muy leve, y continuó comiendo con tranquilidad.

— Estuvo exquisito. Espero que me dejes ayudarte a lavar los platos. — Ofreció el rubio animadamente.

— Es lo justo. — Aceptó Levi, para su sorpresa. — Pero antes que eso ¿puedes decirme qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar? Confieso que sospecho de qué se trata, pero quisiera escucharlo con tus propias palabras.

Erwin no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Tan evidente era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él? ¿Sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus sentimientos habían sido en vano? Se avergonzó muchísimo, pero por otro lado, pensó que eso le facilitaba bastante las cosas. Y si Levi aún con sus sospechas lo había invitado a cenar, ¿significaba eso que tenía una oportunidad con él?

— Creo que, si ya lo sospechas, no es necesario que yo lo diga, pero me había preparado para este momento desde hacía bastantes días y no quisiera desperdiciar mi "entrenamiento". — Intentó bromear, pero al ver que Levi no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, aclaró su garganta y continuó. — La verdad es que, desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy enamorado de ti Levi. Sé es no nos conocemos mucho y ni yo mismo puedo explicar mis sentimientos, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y si no fuese molestia, quisiera que me dieses una oportunidad para estar contigo.

Nuevamente, Levi no reaccionó, haciendo que Erwin comenzara a sentirse algo inseguro, pero disimulando lo mejor que podía, la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El hombre de menor estatura, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, ya de por sí muy cerca; acortó la distancia entre ellos, para llegar a su oído. Esta vez fue el turno de Erwin sin reaccionar, quedándose como paralizado.

— Si te soy sincero Erwin, me gustas mucho. — Admitió el hombre de menor estatura, haciendo que los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieran con gran asombro. — Desde hace meses sueño tenerte conmigo, pero intentaba convencerme de que no estabas interesado, a pesar de tu evidente insistencia en averiguar cosas sobre mi vida.

—Discúlpame, no pensé que estaba siendo tan obvio.

— No tienes por qué disculparte. De hecho, eso fue algo que ayudó mucho a que mi atención se centrara en ti. Pero Erwin… — Esta vez, Levi le miró directamente a los ojos, atreviéndose a sujetarlo con delicadeza por el mentón. —…hay algo sobre mí que debes saber, si quieres estar conmigo. Naturalmente, luego de que te revele mi más grande secreto, habrá consecuencias, pero eso dependerá de la decisión que tomes. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber de qué se trata?

— Si con ello puedo tener una oportunidad de estar contigo, asumiré las consecuencias. — Declaró totalmente convencido, pero no pudiendo evitar preguntar para sus adentros, ¿qué sería eso tan grave que Levi ocultaba?

El hombre de cabello oscuro, se levantó y tomó la mano de Erwin, guiándolo hasta la puerta que daba a su habitación. Pero sin llegar a abrirla, se detuvo frente a ella, mirando al rubio fijamente una vez más, sin soltar su mano y por el contrario, tomando la otra también.

—Seguro te preguntarás, el por qué mi departamento está tan limpio. La verdad es que sufro de un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y no soporto ver la suciedad. Creerás que es un poco contradictorio, al vivir en esta pocilga de edificio, pero lamentablemente mi posición económica no me permite costearme un lugar más higiénico.

— No me parece que eso sea un problema. — Reflexionó Erwin. — Por el contrario, es motivo de gusto ver un lugar tan limpio como tu hogar.

— Bueno, esa es una bonita forma de verlo. Pero lo cierto es que yo encontré una manera de calmar mi ansiedad, y ya no me afecta la suciedad de este edificio o las calles de este vecindario tan repulsivo…

Levi soltó una de las manos de Erwin y abrió la puerta, ambos se adentraron al oscuro recinto y el hombre más bajo procedió a encender la luz. Los ojos de Erwin tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz y enfocar las formas, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, no pudo evitar abrirlos a su máxima capacidad y llevar su mano libre a su boca para taparla y evitar soltar un grito de espanto ante tal escena.

En la habitación, no había cama alguna, tampoco un closet ni nada de lo que normalmente hubiese en un cuarto. Pero el lugar estaba completamente forrado en huesos. Piso y paredes albergaban una gran cantidad de huesos de distintos tamaños, y algunos eran esqueletos completos y armados, colgando con alambres desde el techo; por lo que Erwin pudo comprobar con horror que se trataba de restos humanos.

— ¿No te parecen lindos? Utilizo una técnica que deja los huesos totalmente blancos y limpios, sin ningún rastro de suciedad. Únicamente la pulcritud y pureza es lo que queda. — Declaró Levi, llegando a sonreír levemente y mostrar un entusiasmo que Erwin jamás le había visto.

— ¿De dónde los sacas Levi? ¿Cómo consigues estos huesos? — Interrogó Erwin quien aún se encontraba atónito. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue la idea de que Levi era alguna clase de loco, asalta tumbas. Pero no recordaba haber escuchado de ningún caso de robo de restos en ninguno de los cementerios cercanos, y él era una persona que se mantenía al tanto de los noticiarios y los periódicos, diariamente.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? No vendo golosinas por el simple hecho de que me guste, o que sea lo único en lo que puedo trabajar Erwin. Los dulces, el algodón de azúcar, las palomitas acarameladas e inclusive las burbujas de jabón; son cosas que atraen a todo tipo de personas. Sean jóvenes o viejos, mujeres u hombres, cualquier persona ama todas esas chucherías. Gracias a ello mi negocio es bastante exitoso, coincidirás conmigo en que también el punto en donde establecí mi puesto es estratégico, y la mayor cantidad de clientes se conglomeran allí.

— Eso lo comprendo muy bien, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con estos esqueletos, Levi?

— Oh Erwin, pensé que no tendría que decírtelo directamente, pero ¡qué remedio! Todas las personas sin importar su clase social, edad, contextura o género; pueden estar sucias, ya sea por dentro o por fuera. Lastimosamente, a menos que sea muy evidente no puedo ver su suciedad interior, pero cuando me topo con alguna persona quien esté campantemente mostrándole su mugre al mundo, simplemente no me puedo contener.

— No me digas que…

— ¡Hasta que lo comprendiste! ¡Es muy simple! Le regalas una sonrisa y un delicioso algodón de azúcar a cualquier persona y los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano. A veces me toma días y en ocasiones es algo inmediato, pero hasta ahora no he tenido problema en arrastrar a cualquier persona hasta este lugar, en donde realizo mi limpieza.

— No…

— ¿Es tan terrible acaso? ¿Sabes? También hago un buen servicio a la comunidad, una vez que termino de remover toda la carne, obviamente hay que deshacerse de ella, no quisiéramos que el departamento se inundara de hedor a podredumbre después de todo. En este vecindario, hay varias personas que hacen el trabajo por una cantidad de dinero razonable. ¡Todos ganamos! Luego de deshacerme de la inmunda carne, limpio los huesos hasta obtener estas bellezas.

— Eso significa que… — Erwin finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntar. —… ¿seré una de tus víctimas?

—No Erwin, te equivocas. Ya te lo dije, me gustas mucho. Eres la única persona que conozco que me ha deslumbrado. ¡Siempre tan limpio y presentable! No hay ni una sola arruga en tus trajes, ni un solo cabello de tu cabeza fuera de lugar, ¡y siempre hueles bien! Inclusive tu aliento es fresco y se puede notar a pesar de que hables de lejos. Jamás conocí una persona que no mostrara tan siquiera una mota de polvo en su calzado o que pudiese estar tan perfectamente arreglado todo el tiempo. ¡Eres ideal para estar a mi lado!

El rubio no supo cómo contestar a eso. Estaba en presencia de una persona realmente trastornada. Un loco peligroso y un asesino, que mataba a las personas por haberles encontrado una mancha de kétchup en la ropa o las agujetas desamarradas. Y ese loco, era la persona que había estado amando con irracional intensidad desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿No dices nada? — Levi se acercó y tomando las manos de Erwin una vez más y penetrándole con su fría y misteriosa mirada, le mostró en contraste una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. — Tienes dos opciones Erwin: puedes salir de aquí y denunciarme a la policía, hacer que me arresten y me asesinen. O puedes aceptarme como soy, y estaremos juntos, por siempre… ¿Qué decides?

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde aquel episodio en el departamento de Levi. Erwin observó todos los relojes que tenía a su alcance, comprobando con decepción que el tiempo continuaba pasando muy lentamente. Para su fortuna, había logrado volver a la normalidad, era capaz de cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente, al no tener la distracción de estar pensando en la manera de cómo conquistar a aquel vendedor de quién se había enamorado con locura.

La hora de la salida llegó y Erwin no se hizo esperar para correr fuera del edificio, a los rayos del sol de la tarde, que estaba a punto de ocultarse. Estiró sus brazos, respiró profundamente y sintió aquella calidez, pero también la fresca brisa que anunciaba que la noche estaba a punto de llegar. Después de aquello, Erwin ya no necesitaba el tiempo que utilizaba quedándose toda la tarde observando a Levi, por lo que cambió su turno a uno que le permitía dormir un poco más por las mañanas y salir en cuanto el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

Era el momento perfecto, en el que cruzaba la calle para ayudarle a su amado a guardar sus cosas y ambos se dirigían al departamento de Levi para pasar tiempo juntos, como amantes que eran. En completa armonía y experimentando una felicidad que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás en sus vidas. Juntos estaban completos, habían encontrado su complemento perfecto.

Para Erwin, la mejor decisión de su vida había sido ignorar su razón y hacerle caso a su corazón….

Fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si es la primera vez que me leen por favor pasen a leer el resto de mis historias, ¡estoy segura de que les gustarán!**

 **Quien ya ha leído mis escritos, entenderá que esto es sumamente distinto a lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero precisamente esa era la idea del reto, y personalmente creo que lo logré. El escrito es corto y sin mucha historia, pero me parece que cumplí el objetivo, así que no le vi sentido a extenderlo mucho más.**

 **Si les gustó por favor déjenme su comentario. La idea del reto es que el escrito que tenga más reviews (no anónimos) será el ganador, así que espero que puedan apoyarme, aunque lo que realmente me interesa es saber sus opiniones, que al fin y al cabo es lo que me hace crecer como escritora.**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
